


Best Friends Forever {Feline Good}

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Animals, Crack, Gen, Personification, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how kitten Jensen and puppy Jared meet and spark a friendship. Here be cuteness of the highest order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever {Feline Good}

Jensen was running along the top of the fence, he’d only just the other day figured out how to get to the top. His mistress -a pretty little girl named Danneel who liked to keep him snuggled up on her lap while she sat in front of the magic box- had only started to let him out to explore the week before. Jensen kept his head held high, eyes closed.

 _Choo, choo_. 

The _AristoCats_ was one of his favourite things. It made his mistress happy. Though he could no longer stick around when the little girl brought out her paints, there had been an incident where she’d wanted Jensen to be like Toulouse, that he hadn’t liked one bit. It took three baths to get him clean again.

He shudders just thinking about it. He opens his eyes in anticipation for the dip, knowing there was a tree coming up with a low hanging branch, he was just getting ready to jump when he hears it. And he stops. There was a low wailing coming from…somewhere, followed by heavy sobs. Jensen was going to investigate. 

Jensen hopped up onto the branch and then back down onto the fence on the opposite side, spanning three gardens before he found the source of the noise. There was one of those awful dog creatures he’d only seen in Danneel’s magic box. They didn’t seem to be cat friendly. But this one was little –though still bigger than Jensen- and was tethered to a little wooden house. Jensen jumps down onto its roof without a sound, crouching down low and then he gets down on his belly crawling to the edge to get a closer look.

The dog, puppy he supposed, was facing away from Jensen, “Crying like that isn’t going to get you back inside.”

The puppy jumps and then turns, “Wh-where did you come from?”

“I don’t know,” Jensen says, figuring he could maybe have a little fun, “Maybe you’re imagining me.”

“Wh-what’s imagining?” the puppy sniffles again.

“Never mind,” and Jensen takes pity on him, “What’s the matter? I haven’t seen you ‘round here before.”

Jensen stretches out his neck so he can see the puppy better, not quite wanting to get down onto the ground, as the puppy waddles closer and then plonks down onto its bottom, face still long.

“I miss my family,” the puppy whines.

“The humans will come back,” Jensen says softly, and without even an ounce of condescension.

“N-no. My _family_. On the farm. I want my momma back!”

“You don’t like your little girl?”

The puppy shook his head, “I don’t have a little girl. I have a little boy. Chad.”

 _Chad_? Why did that sound familiar? That was the name of the demon-child that would sometimes come over to play with Danneel. Jensen doesn’t like Chad. He has a nasty habit of lifting Danneel’s skirt to look at her panties. And he rubs Jensen the wrong way. Way too rough. Jensen had swished his tail in victory when Danneel had smacked the boy for hurting her kitty. 

“You don’t like Chad?”

The puppy shook his head again, “Chad is nice, he always plays with me and he gives me food from the table and he lets me sleep on the bed.”

Jensen figures it wouldn’t be wise to tell Jared that Chad wasn’t nice at all, so instead he asks, “Why are you out here then?”

The puppy sniffs, “His mommy doesn’t like me in the house when they’re out.”

“You ate a shoe didn’t you?” Jensen hazards, not understanding what could possibly possess someone to make them want to eat one of those things, but he had seen dogs do this on the magic box, and their masters were never pleased about it. 

When the puppy bows his head Jensen knows that he was right and he jumps down, closing the distance between them to bump his head into the puppy’s shoulder, “They’re your family now you know. You get that don’t you?”

“I don’t like being on my own.”

And for some reason that Jensen can’t explain, he doesn’t like the thought of the puppy being on his own either.

“What’s your name?”

“Jared.”

“Well Jared, I’m Jensen and if you promise not to slobber all over me, I might consider coming back here.”

“You mean it?” and Jensen comes _this_ close to laughing when Jared’s tail starts pounding against the earth.

“Yeah. I do.”

 

Jensen turns tail and leaps back up onto the roof of the dog house when Jared’s tongue comes alarmingly close to licking Jensen’s face, he wasn’t kidding about the slobber thing. And he didn’t come back down until Jared solemnly swore to keep his tongue in his mouth. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing catch, which mostly succeeded in making the puppy dizzy as Jensen zipped about the yard. _Untouchable_. 

Jared’s tail never stopped wagging. 

Until it was time for Jensen to go and the puppy had whined a little. Jensen could hear a car off in the distance approaching the house and he knew that there’d be one back at his house too. He needed to get home to greet Danneel. But he bumped his head against Jared’s shoulder before he left, told him he’d see him around. And he’d meant it.

Jensen gets home just in time to snake around Danneel’s ankles as she walks in the door, she giggles as his tail curves around her ankle and she scoops him up into her arms and he purrs against her chest as her fingers go straight for the spot behind his ears. She carries him off to her room, lets him stay on her tummy when she falls back onto her bed as she tells him everything about her day. 

He is almost asleep when she mentions Chad, which jolts him to attention as images of the puppy Jared come flooding back to him, and he sits up, alert. 

Danneel giggles, “He’s not here silly,” she tells him, taking hold of him under the top of his front legs and she pulls him up closer to her face, holding him tight, his paws resting on her shoulder, “He can’t get you.”

Jensen stays for a beat and then he shifts, getting up to run across the comforter to the night stand and to the windowsill. He wonders if Jared is still outside, or if he’s at the clutches of the demon child. But he doesn’t get to wonder for too long before Danneel is telling him it’s time for food and he races her down to the kitchen. 

When Jensen wakes up the following morning it’s to the sound of beating water. Like in the bathroom. He gets up from his spot under the window and launches himself at Danneel’s bed. Getting in under the covers he wriggles into place just along her collar bone, his head hanging off her shoulder, paws tapping at her cheek. She twitches and giggles a little as she wakes, “Jeennsen!” and she pulls him down to her chest, bringing the covers down with him. 

“You don’t want me to go to school either huh?” she whispers, her nose brushing along the top of his head. 

Jensen didn’t want her to go to the school place. It took her away for much too long. And Danneel gave the best attention. He pushes his head into her touches purring softly, ready to go back to sleep when Danneel’s mommy shouts at her. _Meow_. Jensen huffs when Danneel shuffles him off of her to get up. He sticks his head up high and circles round to get comfy, facing away from her as he flops down.

“I’m sorry Jensen, you know I’d rather stay home with you,” and she very sneakily gets her fingers underneath him to tickle at his tummy, and he automatically flips over onto his back to give her better access. Jensen squirms a little, closing his eyes and he grabs onto her wrist with his paws when she tries to take her hand away making the little girl giggle, “You’re so cute Jensen. You’re my favourite boy.”

The rest of the morning Jensen follows Danneel about as she gets ready to leave, but he turns his nose up at his breakfast bowl. He’s not ready for eating. There’s that awful rain stuff falling outside that Danneel’s mommy keeps mentioning that Jensen is most definitely not going out in. He plans on going right back to sleep the second his mistress is gone. And he does. 

It isn’t ‘til later in the afternoon when Jensen resurfaces from his second nap of the day that he spares a thought for the puppy. Wonders whether Jared’s owners still made him go outside on such a horrible day. And he finds that he doesn’t like the feelings that accompany those thoughts at all. 

~oOo~

Jared was in his doggie house, head resting on his paws. It had been an upsetting morning. Chad had been arguing with his mommy about letting Jared stay inside today. And he’d also said something about not going to the school place. That made Chad’s mommy go quiet for a bit and then Chad was taking Jared outside and placing him inside the little wooden house. Chad had looked sad as he tied Jared up, “I’m sorry buddy,” he said quietly and let Jared lick his cheek.

Jared had sat under the shelter watching his master go back into the house through the tears of the sky. He didn’t understand. Usually Chad liked when the sky cried, then he and Jared could jump through the puddles together. Jared had made his way out, far enough into the yard so that he could get a proper look at the fence when he turned round. He’d been hoping that Jensen would turn up. He was kind of funny looking for a dog, but playing with him had been lots of fun. 

But he never did. Jared had got distracted rolling about in the muddy grass, it felt good. He hadn’t stopped ‘til he was covered, but Jensen still hadn’t shown up. And Jared sat for a while, watching. But eventually he made his way back into the doggie house and he lay down. 

A low whine leaves him as he settles in for another day on his own. He doesn’t know how long he lies there for. Occasionally getting up and poking his head out to catch some of the tears on his tongue. And he shakes himself before he plops back down, though there isn’t much movement in his fur it’s starting to stick together. He doesn’t like that. He flips over onto his back, wriggling around against the only just dry earth in his doggie house. 

The next thing he hears is Chad giggling as he picks him up, Jared’s body still twisting, limbs flailing until the little boy pulls Jared to his chest, “You’re gonna need to have a bath little dude.”

And Chad takes him straight into the bathroom, placing the puppy down into the tub. Jared lets out a sort of squeaky little bark when the warm water falls over his head, getting his fur all in his eyes, and Chad laughs when Jared shakes his head, “Hey, you’re gonna get me all wet, hold still.”

Jared tries his very best to obey but it tickles and he closes his eyes when Chad starts to work the bubbles deep into his coat which Chad tells him not to eat, but he laps up a few when Chad isn’t looking. 

When he’s clean again Chad wraps him up in a towel and takes him through to the magic box room, and he ruffles up Jared’s hair with the towel until he’s dry. The little boy pulls something out of his pocket and holds it up in front of Jared’s nose. _A treat_. Jared pushes himself up onto his hind legs, his front paws landing on Chad’s chest as Chad laughs, holding the treat out of reach. 

Chad scratches behind Jared’s ear and the puppy slips back down into the boy’s lap, where he holds his hand down below Jared’s snout and Jared takes the treat, “Good boy.”

Jared gets Chad to set him down on the floor and he toddles through to the kitchen to his bowl, sniffing the food before he starts in on it.

“Good idea Jay.”

Jared turns in time to see Chad opening up the fridge and he joins him. Chad laughs when Jared leans up into the fridge, paws resting on the bottom shelf, and he lifts the puppy up. Shutting the fridge door he glances round the kitchen, taking Jared over to the pantry, “Hmm, what should I have boy?”

Jared rolls his head from side to side, trying to see, but Chad has him facing the other way, as Chad rummages through the contents of the cupboard.

“Bingo,” the little boy says, kicking the door shut behind him on his way back to the magic box room. 

Chad sits down on the floor with Jared, rolling his ball along the carpet for him to chase and retrieve as Chad eats his snack.

It isn’t ‘til later when Jared is tucked in under Chad’s arm to go to sleep that Jared wonders about what could have happened to Jensen, but by then he’s too sleepy and he yawns, closing his eyes as Chad pulls him in closer, “Night buddy.”

~oOo~

Jensen stretches himself all the way out along the back of the sofa with a yawn before he flips over and hops down onto the floor. It’s one of those days when Danneel doesn’t have to go to the school place and her mommy and daddy are moving about the house, from room to room. And when Jensen sees Danneel’s daddy getting that dreaded sucky growling machine from its cupboard he decides to go to the park in search of his mistress.

When Jensen gets to the edge of the grass he breaks out into a run, bypassing a couple of toddlers he doesn’t know the names of who seem to have the same petting techniques as Chad. 

Speak of the devil and he appears. Chad is playing on the whirli-ma-gig and he’s kind of half on it half off using one foot to step down onto the ground as he burls around. It makes Jensen a little dizzy just watching him so he closes his eyes turning his head before he opens them back up and he spots his little girl over on the swing set. He was going to give Chad one last look when his eyes meet Jared’s and the puppy barks, rushing forwards and Jensen bounds forwards too, to meet him halfway.

But before they can reach each other Chad jumps out before Jared and Jensen stops. Jared tumbles into the back of Chad’s legs as Danneel leaps off her swing and rushes over, “You keep your dumb dog away from my kitty!”

“Why don’t you keep your demon cat away from my dog!” Chad clenches his fists at his sides and Danneel does the same, narrowing her eyes. 

“Jensen’s not a demon!”

“Jared isn’t dumb!”

“He was going to eat my kitty!” Jensen pauses for a second before he pokes his head out from behind Danneel to try and get a look at Jared. 

“Was not!”

He’s fairly certain that dogs don’t actually eat cats. And at the very least Jared seemed pretty harmless. 

“Was to!”

He calls out the puppy’s name as he makes his way over, unnoticed by their humans and Jared pops out to greet him. Tail wagging.

“Was not!”

Jensen pounces and they tumble about.

“Was –“ Danneel stops and Jensen looks up at her from his spot on the grass when she looks down at him and Jared. Jensen is on his back with Jared pinning him but he wriggles free and nudges Jared with his nose. And he only grumbles a little when Jared licks his face. _Dumb dog_ indeed. Jensen moves to sit at Jared’s side, licking his paws and scrubbing at the dog drool.

Danneel giggles, “I think they like each other.” 

Chad ’s head falls to the side and he says, “Huh,” and then, “Hey!” when Danneel slaps him across the chest.

“Tag!” she yells and takes a few steps back, “You’re it!” and then she runs, Chad taking a moment before he goes after her. 

Jensen and Jared play their own game of tag, Jared proving to be a much more enjoyable playmate untethered, but still not as fast as Jensen who manages to catch Jared by the tail with his teeth before Jared stumbles out onto the road. So they make their way back towards the swing set where Danneel and Chad seem to be in some sort of competition with each other as they swoosh through the air. 

The puppy and the kitten wrestle for a little while until they both feel kind of sleepy and Jared settles down beside the flowers, Jensen rests his head on Jared’s back and he yawns. Little mouth stretching wide and he twists a little to settle down too.

The next time Jensen opens his eyes he’s in Danneel’s arms and Jensen pushes his head back into her little hand with a sleepy little mewl and he figures she’s taking him back home so he just closes his eyes again. 

Jensen yawns a little stretching out his front legs, pushing back on his hind legs after Danneel places him down on the sofa. He arches his back before hopping off onto the floor and follows her into the kitchen to take a drink from his bowl. 

He’d had an exciting day playing with Jared at the park and he hoped to do so again the following day. He wasn’t disappointed.

And on the next school place day Jensen finds himself in Jared’s back yard without even having to think about where he wanted to go. A warm sort of feeling pools inside of him as he jumps down on top of the puppy and Jared yips playfully before they face each other in pouncing stance; ready to play.

They had been playing for a little while when there was a rumble from Jared’s tummy which makes Jensen writhe a little with a giggle. It tickles. Jared unpins Jensen hanging his head as he turns away, “Sorry.”

Jensen gets up, not liking that Jared’s tail is pointing down, and is definitely not moving. So he circles round to look him in the face, bumping his nose against the top of Jared’s head to get him to look up when the puppy won’t do it on his own, “Didn’t you have breakfast?”

“N-not a whole breakfast…Hey! Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back,” Jensen calls out without looking back as he pushes through the flap on Jared’s doggie door and into Chad’s mommy’s magic box room. It doesn’t take him long to spy the kitchen. Once there he takes a good look around. 

All the ground level doors are shut. And he looks at Jared’s near empty food bowl. And then he looks up and there on the counter is a box with a dog on it. It looks just like his treat box. Except of course Jensen’s has a cat on it.

Jensen manages to get up onto the counter, there’s a stepping stool at the sink, and then he stops. He doesn’t know what to do next. Or how he’s supposed to get the box down and outside. He takes a step back and his paw lands on something that is not a counter top surface and he looks back. It’s a hat. Like Danneel’s daddy likes to wear when he watches the magic box. 

~oOo~

Jared was starting to worry that maybe something bad had happened to Jensen in the house, but he wasn’t sure what. He just knows that he doesn’t like the feeling. He’s standing as close to the house as his tether permits him. He had been shouting after Jensen at first, but then he’d felt kind of silly so he stopped. Now his tail is wagging in anticipation. And it stops for a second or two when he sees Jensen coming back out –tail first- and then it wags in relief. 

“Where’d you go?” he asks as he watches Jensen wriggle his way towards him.

“To get this.”

Jared sits, stretching his neck up to see what Jensen is pulling. It’s Chad’s cap. Jared drops his head to the side. He doesn’t get why Jensen would bring him Chad’s cap. Until Jensen plonks down beside him and Jared inspects the inside of the cap. There were treats inside. 

When Jared turns to lick Jensen’s cheek the kitten doesn’t turn away.

“Promise we’ll be friends forever?” Jared asks.

“I promise,” Jensen says.


End file.
